User blog:J1coupe/Alex Mercer vs. Cole MacGrath. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 2.
Hello and welcome to the first episode of ERVG's Season 2! I am very excited to present you Season 2, as I will bring the rapper's title cards as well with much more improved lyrics! so, enjoy. (Suggestion by Stofferex) In this Eleventh entry, the main character and also the antagonist of Prototype Series, Alex Mercer, go against the protagonist of the game that his is most compared to, Cole MacGrath from the inFamous Series to see who's better! (Tribute to ShoopDaKev) I always welcome your feedback- so vote and comment! Cards and Beats This is something that I decided to do for all of my Season 2 battles. It might just be a pain, but I hope you guys enjoy my fabulous (:D) title cards! Also, since people do not really notice the fact that there are beats for my battle, I shall upload it here also from now on. Mercer 1.png|Alex Mercer MacGrath 1.png|Cole MacGrath Lyrics EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMESSS!!!! ALEX MERCER! VS! COLE MACGRATH!! BEGIN! Cole MacGarth: (starts at 0:22) The Devil of the Empire City will consume this hoodie freak from hell, I show no'' Mercer'' to my enemies, Alexie, so say your farewell. My raps are inFamous for destroying idiotic viruses like you, this Festival of Blood ends here, call it a Penn Station number two, you aren't worthy enough to keep your title, Zeus, so now it'll be mine, I'm the one who spits lightning, literally, after the Ray Sphere aligned. you're nothing but a'' Blacklight'' to the whole industry, just a pain. So why don't you come and welcome me to the top of the food chain. Alex Mercer: (starts at 0:42) Look who's talking, a heroic hobo who's nothing but a Prototype, I'm the true beast; to this'' first son, your existence is like a parasite. My presence cause Death and destruction on an unimaginable scale, while you ''sucker-punch your future self instead of delivering mails. So try to fight me, you are useless when it comes to the close combat, go and cry to Sony about your useless, chopstick-looking Amp Bat. I looked for the truth, and found it, but I bet you won't like it. I see that even Blanka and Kazuya can beat you with a weak electric strike. (Cole's facial expression change as his anger makes his Karma drop down to Evil.) Cole MacGrath: (starts at 1:01) Ha! a rap battle against fucktard like you will just end in a slaughter, you lost to an angry black man who was just looking for his daughter. One mind that'll rule them all? Why does this "plan" sound so familiar? even your girl betrayed you, you're a loser yet people say we're similar, You're not even really Alex Mercer, just a virus inside a dead man, I am a hero, learning from Kessler- for me he spent his lifespan. you won't understand, humanity lives on because of their strife, I am your true nemesis, a man intent on extinguishing your life. Alex Mercer: (starts at 1:21) speaking of girlfriends, aren't you the one who killed yours off, you call yourself evil but your raps aren't, have you gone soft? I'll crush you into nothing but a dust, think of me as your own RFI, your reign's ending, so go ahead, why don't you go and deny. I just wanted you all to stop fighting, that was simply my vision, while you went around the city fiddling with some dead drop pigeons, this is over, weakling, remember to charge your battery before you run. One virus, one rap battle, an idiot dead... my work here is almost done. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! (lightning strikes as each part of the logo appear) EPIC! RAP! BATTLES! (lightning strikes again) OF VIDEO GAMESSSS!!!! Poll WHO WON? Alex Mercer Cole MacGrath Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts